Tot in de dood
by Angel of Autumn
Summary: ONESHOT. Thomas komt niet thuis. Er is iets gebeurd. Angela gaat naar hem toe, om daar getuige te zijn van het laatste wat ze wil... Geschreven voor een Fanfic wedstrijd.


**-Tot in de dood-**

Ik keek op de klok. Vijf over 11. Hoelang was het nu al geleden dat hij was weggegaan? Ik dacht na. Hij was om 3 uur vanmiddag weggegaan. Naar het Schouwershoofdkwartier. 3 uur vanmiddag... Dat betekende dus dat hij al 8 uur weg was. Terwijl hij normaal altijd om 7 uur weer thuis was. Ik kreeg het nare gevoel dat hij nooit op het Schouwershoofdkwartier aan was gekomen.

_Had hij misschien een ander, achter mijn rug om? Zou hij met haar weggaan, voorgoed?_ Maar gelijk verwierp ik die gedachte weer. Zo was hij niet. Dat wist ik zeker. Er was iets, ik kon het voelen. De hele dag al had ik een naar voorgevoel gehad. Ik had hem nooit moeten laten gaan. Ik had hem thuis moeten houden, een smoes verzinnen, of hem desnoods met een bindspreuk thuis laten blijven. Het was gewoon allemaal mijn schuld...

'Kom op, Angela, hier schiet je ook niks mee op.' Zei ik streng tegen mezelf, terwijl ik door de keuken ijsbeerde. 'Ik moet iets doen. Iets. Al is het maar het verven van de koelkast. Iets! Ik word gek!' riep ik door de lege ruimte heen. Toen realiseerde ik me dat ik tegen mezelf stond te praten. Het eerste teken van iemand die gek wordt. 'Nee. Ik ben niet gek.' Zei ik weer hardop.

Toen nam ik een besluit. Ik zou naar hem toe gaan. Er was iets, ik wist het zeker. Iets wat niet goed zat. En ik kon hem niet aan zijn lot overlaten. Ik concentreerde me heel sterk op het beeld van mijn vriend en Verdwijnselde.

Ik had eigenlijk maar half verwacht dat ik voor het Schouwershoofdkwartier uit zou komen. Ik wist gewoon al dat er iets was. En er was ook inderdaad iets. Ik Verschijnselde weer in een piepklein, donker kamertje. Ik keek rond. Er stond alleen één stoel in de kamer. Ook was er een piepklein raampje. Ik keek door het raampje heen en zag bomen staan. Ik kon me niet herinneren dat er ergens in mijn woonomgeving een bos was. Dit was dus ergens ver weg...

Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten door voetstappen. Ik hoorde twee paar voetstappen, en nog een raar geluid. Het leek bijna alsof iemand meegesleurd werd. En gelijk toen ik dat dacht, besefte ik dat het ook waar was. Ik hoorde iemand tegenstribbelen, kreunen. Toen hoorde ik iemand mompelen en gelijk werd het stil. Nu waren weer alleen de voetstappen te horen, en het geluid van iemand die meegesleept word. Het geluid kwam steeds dichterbij...

_Shit, ze komen toch niet hierheen?_ Dacht ik, en ik voelde paniek opkomen. De voetstappen kwamen steeds dichterbij, en stopten toen... net iets naast de deur van het kamertje. Ik probeerde uit alle macht om niet te gaan schreeuwen. Ik werd doodsbang, het zweet brak me uit. Toen, tot mijn opluchting, hoorde ik een deur opengaan. Het was de deur van de kamer naast mij. De twee figuren sleepten de derde figuur naar binnen. Ik hoorde een doffe klap. Ze hadden hem op de grond gegooid. De deur werd weer dichtgedaan en langzaam nam mijn angst weer af. Ik kon bijna letterlijk alles horen wat er in de kamer naast mij werd gezegd. Ik ging op de grond zitten, mijn rechteroor tegen de dunne muur aangedrukt. Ik hoorde een man weer wat mompelen, en toen weer gekreun.

'Thomas, hè?' hoorde ik dezelfde mannenstem vragen. Mijn hart sloeg over. Ik hield mijn adem in. De man zei verder niks meer. Maar ik wist al genoeg. Mijn gevoel was juist geweest. Thomas was gevangen genomen. Hij was inderdaad nooit op het schouwershoofdkwartier gekomen. Hoe kon ik hem helpen? Wat kon ik doen? Maar verder dan dat kwam ik niet. De man begon weer te spreken, en ik probeerde ieder woord te volgen.

'We hebben een opdrachtje voor je.' Zei de tweede man nu. Ik hoorde Thomas kreunen.

'En die kun je maar beter aannemen.' Zei de eerste man weer, op dreigende toon.

'En waarom dan wel?' vroeg Thomas. Hij klonk kil, maar ik kende hem al langer dan vandaag. Er klonk pijn in zijn stem. Angst schemerde erin door. Maar voor de twee mannen leek Thomas onverschillig.

'Anders...' zei de tweede man weer, en ik wist dat hij een gebaar maakte met zijn vinger langs zijn keel. Anders zou Thomas vermoord worden. Paniek kwam weer op in mijn hoofd, maar ik onderdrukte het. Ik wilde dit gesprek koste wat het kost volgen.

'Goed. Wat is de opdracht?' hoorde ik Thomas vragen. De mannen liepen een beetje rond, aan hun voetstappen te horen. Thomas zat, of lag, nog steeds op dezelfde plek.

'Je moet wat voor ons doen. Je moet zorgen dat we voor morgen middernacht van iemand af zijn.'

Ik wist gewoon hoe Thomas' gezicht op dit moment eruit zag. Ik kende hem al lang. Hij zou zijn gezicht neutraal proberen te houden, maar angst zou erop doorschemeren. Iemand vermoorden was ook niet niks.

'Wie?' vroeg Thomas, en ik hoorde dat hij moeite had om zijn stem normaal te houden.

'Het is een vrouw die bijzondere krachten bezit. Vooral de liefde maakt haar sterk. Ze heeft lange, ravenzwarte haren, en opvallende blauwgrijze ogen, die tegelijk haat en liefde kunnen uitstralen. Weet je over wie ik het heb?' vroeg een van de mannen geamuseerd. Ik lette niet meer op wie wat zei. Ik lette alleen nog op de stem van Thomas.

'A-angela.' Zei Thomas, en zijn stem brak. Toen drong het pas tot me door. Degene die hij moest vermoorden, was ik. Ze wilden mij. Ze wilden Thomas helemaal nooit. Ze hadden hem alleen nodig om bij me in de buurt te komen. Ik hád speciale krachten. Mensen van wie hun ziel met haat was doordrenkt konden niet bij mij in de buurt komen. Dooddoeners, dus. Het maakte me bijna onkwetsbaar. Maar, natuurlijk, hadden de Dooddoeners meer plannen dan dat. Ze zouden Thomas gebruiken, hem anders vermoorden. Hoe konden ze het hem dat aandoen... en hoe konden ze het mij aandoen...

Wat moest ik doen? Naar binnen lopen? Ze zouden me niet kunnen vermoorden, maar Thomas wel. Zodra ik binnen zou stappen, zouden ze hem vermoorden, of in ieder geval 'onder schot' houden. Dat plan zou niet werken. Ze waren oplettend genoeg...

Ik probeerde koortsachtig een plan uit te denken, maar geen van de plannen bleek ook echt uitvoerbaar. Het was hopeloos. Iemand van ons tweeën zou dood moeten, en misschien zouden we allebei wel dood gaan. Dan zou ik nog liever hebben dat we samen dood zouden gaan, bedacht ik me.

Thomas sprak weer, en haalde me uit mijn gedachten.

'Dat doe ik niet.' Zei hij vastberaden.

'Je moet. Anders...' zei een man, en ik hoorde een gewaad ruisen. Waarschijnlijk pakte hij zijn toverstok en richtte hij hem nu op Thomas.

'Ik vermoord de vrouw van wie ik houdt niet. Ik vermoord de liefde in mijn leven niet. Dan ga ik nog liever zelf dood.' Sprak Thomas dapper.

In gedachten probeerde ik hem toe te spreken. 'Niet doen, Thomas! Zeg dat je de opdracht aanneemt! Zeg het! Samen bedenken we wel een plan! Misschien kunnen we vluchten! Doe het niet, Thomas!' Ik hoorde hoe zelfs mijn denkbeeldige stem begon te trillen. Ik stond doodsangsten uit, voor ons allebei.

'Je kunt je nog bedenken.' Zei een man weer.

'Nee.' Zei Thomas, nog steeds erg vastberaden.

'Weet je het zeker?' werd er aan hem gevraagd.

'Ja.' Zei Thomas. Ik barstte bijna in huilen uit, toen hij dat zei.

'Goed. Het is je eigen keus.' Zei de man. 'Avada kedavra!' werd er toen geschreeuwd.

Ik wilde schreeuwen, huilen, op de grond rollen en met mijn vuisten tegen de vloer slaan. Maar ik kon het niet. Niet alleen omdat ik geen geluid mocht maken, omdat ik anders zelf ontdekt zou worden, maar ik kon het gewoon niet. Thomas was dood. Vanbinnen was ik gebroken. Mijn ziel was aan stukken gereten. Maar ik kon er niet om huilen. De tranen kwamen niet.

Er werd een deur dichtgeslagen en voetstappen stierven langzaam weg. Ik kwam overeind, en merkte hoe krampachtig ik had gezeten. Het maakte me niet uit. Alles waar ik aan kon denken was Thomas. Als in een trance liep ik naar de deur, opende hem, en liep de gang op. Ik lette totaal niet op de gang, maar liep direct naar de deur naast degene waardoor ik net gekomen was. Ik opende hem en ging naar binnen. Daar, in het midden van de kamer, lag hij. De man waar ik van hield, en altijd van gehouden had. De man waar ik mijn leven voor had willen geven. Maar het was andersom. Hij gaf zijn leven voor mij. En nog steeds kon ik niet huilen. Ik viel op mijn knieën voor hem neer. Hij lag half op zijn zij, half op zijn buik, zijn gezicht naar beneden. Zijn vlasblonde haren vielen voor zijn ogen, die nu voor altijd gesloten waren. Ik veegde wat haar uit zijn gezicht. Hij zag er nog steeds uit als altijd. Hij leek rustig, het leek bijna alsof hij gelukkig was. Een vaag glimlachje sierde zijn gezicht in de dood. Ik drukte een kus op zijn wang en streek nog wat haar weg. Nog steeds kon ik niet huilen. Als in een trance zat ik daar, en herbeleefde alle fijne en minder fijne momenten die ik met Thomas had gedeeld. Ruzies, die we altijd snel goedmaakten. Romantische avonden, samen onder één deken op de bank, naar Titanic aan het kijken. Alles flitste voorbij.

Toen drong het pas echt tot me door. Thomas was dood. Dood. Ik zou hem nooit meer zien. Nooit meer aanraken, nooit meer zoenen, nooit meer door die vlasblonde haren strijken. Nooit meer. Maar zelfs toen ik dat bedacht, kon ik nog niet huilen. Ik zat daar maar, en keek naar hem. Toen zag ik opeens nog iets anders. Een fel wit licht scheen boven Thomas. Ik keek ernaar. Het verblindde mijn ogen. Toen herkende ik hem. Het was Thomas. Thomas hield zijn hand voor zich uit. Ik strekte mijn hand uit, en pakte de zijne vast. Hij lachte en trok me zachtjes mee. Ik ging hem achterna. Ik voelde de klap al niet eens meer toen mijn lichaam de harde vloer raakte. Ik voelde me volkomen gelukkig. Ik zou voor altijd samen zijn met Thomas.

Het was raar. Mijn ziel zat nog wel in mijn lichaam, maar toch niet meer. Ik zag een fel licht voor me, en wist dat daar mijn ziel al zweefde. Ik viel neer op de harde vloer. Tenminste, mijn lichaam. Ik voelde de pijn niet meer, maar had nog wel het besef. Ik keek naar boven, en kon nu de gezichten onderscheiden. Het laatste wat ik zag voordat mijn ogen dichtvielen en mijn ziel totaal mijn lichaam verliet, was mijn eigen gezicht, gelukzalig glimlachend.


End file.
